The invention relates to a mounting device, particularly for a vehicle, for mounting at least one pedal on a fixed wall of the vehicle in an arrangement where at least one brace is firmly connected to the wall. The brace has an opening for a bolt to pass through, and at least one pedal is pivotally connected to the bolt.
Mounting devices of this kind are used for mounting brake-, clutch-, and/or accelerator pedals in motor vehicles. In the case of a collision of the vehicle against an obstacle, it is possible for the pedals to be pushed up so that they stand out into the passenger space, because associated parts as well as the fixed walls of the vehicle can be deformed by the collision. To prevent or reduce the problem of the pedals being pushed into the passenger space, special suspension devices for the pedals have been proposed, for example in DE-OS 43 05 290, DE-OS 39 04 616, DE-OS 43 44 386, and EP-PS 659 615. In all of these publications, the proposed solution for the problem of the pedals being pushed up is that the pedals are swiveled away from the space occupied by the driver's feet, for example by providing an appropriately calculated mode of deformation or by means of hinges. A release for freeing up the pedals to move perpendicularly to their pivotal mounting axle has not been considered in these arrangements.